I'll Take You In
by Emo Wolfox
Summary: Wolf is homeless and Fox is willing to help? Read the story to find out what happens when Fox helps out Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a Fox x Wolf! If you don't like this couple then don't read. Please no negative reviews this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I do not own StarFox. Enjoy!

I'll Take You In

Chapter 1

Setting: Downtown Corneria in the slums at night

"Dammit I said give me your wallet!",said the gray lupine pulling a blaster out.

"I already said I don't have my wallet.", replied the overweight mole. The lupine laid his finger on the trigger when all of a sudden his blaster got shot out of his hand. He looked over, and saw a reddish orange vulpine. The vulpine walked over to the mole, and said:

"Are you ok sir?"

"Yes, but he could've killed me!", the mole answered back fox then looked at the wolf and realized who he was.

"Wolf?", when the lupine heard his name he recognized the voice. It was: Fox McCloud.

"Well well if it isn't Fox McCloud.", Wolf said with a smirk on his face.

"Well well if it isn't Wolf O'Donnell.", Fox replied with the same tone of voice."What are you doing out here?"

"Don't you know pup? This is where I live.", he said pointing towards a spot on the ground that had a blanket and a pillow.

"You mean you're homeless?", Fox said with sadness in his voice. His ears then wilted.

Wolf sighed and said,"Yes I'm homeless."

Fox's ears suddenly perked up and he said,"If you want you can come to my house for a while." Wolf couldn't believe what he was hearing. His ears perked up, and his tail started to wag.

"Really? You mean it?" Wolf said.

"Of course!" Fox cheerfully said.

"But... Why?"

"Well... Umm... Can't I just be nice?"

"Uh I guess."

"Shall we go then?" The vulpine asked.

"Sure." The lupine replied cooly.

When they got to Fox's place, Wolf didn't expect Fox's house to be so small. He thought he would a noticed Wolf's expression and said," I don't like big houses."

When they got inside Fox sat down on a recliner, and motioned for Wolf to sit on the sat on the couch, but couldn't get comfortable. They both just sat there awkwardly for a while until Fox said," Well it's getting late... So... I guess I can show you where you can sleep for the night."

When they got there Wolf was puzzled because he was supposed to stay in Fox's room.

"Well here we are. You'll be staying in my room." Fox said breaking the blushed slightly, and hid his face.

"Where will you sleep?" The lupine asked.

"On the couch."

"Are you sure? It seems odd that my ex-rival is giving me his bed while he stays on the couch."

"Well... Ok then you can have the couch if that's what you want." Fox then went to his closet and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. He gave them to Wolf and said," Goodnight."

"Goodnight pup." Wolf said with a small grin. He then went back to the couch, and laid down. He still couldn't find a comfortable position, so it was going to be a long night.

Eventually Wolf got so tired that he didn't care if he was comfortable or not, so he tried his best to fall asleep.

In the morning Wolf heard a shower running. He sat up and listened. The shower soon turned off, and the bathroom door opened. Fox then came out with only a towel around his waist. Wolf blushed, and noticed that he was staring. He looked away, and heard Fox's bedroom door close. Fox exited his room fully clothed ,and went into the living room with Wolf.

"Morning Wolf" Fox said with a smile.

"M-Morning pup" Wolf mumbled still blushing.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not well. Your couch sucks."

"I said you could have my bed, but you decided to take the couch" Fox said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No. I just said it was odd that you were giving me your bed."

"Well anyways are you hungry? I can cook us some breakfast."Wolf realized that he hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch, and he was starving.

"Umm sure I guess" the lupine finally the house started to smell like bacon and eggs, Wolf's favorite. Wolf went into the kitchen and started to look through cabinets for a plate. Eventually he found them and grabbed one.

Once Fox was finished cooking Wolf grabbed some bacon, eggs, and toast. Fox then grabbed a plate, and got his breakfast. They sat at the table, and started to eat. Wolf was scarfing down his food when he noticed Fox staring at him. The lupine faintly blushed and realized that he was being a bit rude. He continued to eat, but more slowly. He looked up again to see Fox still staring at him. Wolf's ears wilted a bit.

"What?" Wolf asked.

Fox ,who just realized that he was staring started to blush, and said," Well I was thinking that... Umm..."

"That... Umm... What?"

"Well I was thinking that we should hang out today. Maybe we can go to the park then we can go get lunch."

Wolf stopped eating for a second, grinned, and said," Sure pup that sounds like fun."

Fox smiled, and wagged his tail. Then said," Ok after breakfast we can go."

Of course Wolf was done within a few minutes. He got up and put his plate in the sink. He then asked," Hey pup do you care if I take a quick shower?"

Fox looked up from his plate and said," Sure, and if you need to you can borrow some of my clothes."

"Thanks pup." Wolf then walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He waited for it to heat up before he got in.'It was nice of Fox to let me stay in his home. I wonder why all of a sudden he is being so nice to me though.' Wolf thought as he got into the shower.'It kind of seems like he likes me ,but he couldn't be gay could he?' He thought. "Nah he couldn't be. He is probably still with that vixen girl." He said out loud with a slight tone of jealousy." Wait. Why am I jealous? It's not like I like Fox." He said a little quieter, making sure Fox couldn't hear him.' Although he is quite attractive.' He thought with a smile.

When he was done he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Wolf exited the bathroom, and went to Fox's room. When he entered he saw Fox sitting on his bed. Wolf could of sworn that Fox checked out his muscled body.

Fox then blushed and said," Oh. Sorry I will just wait for you in the living room when your done changing."

"Alrighty I will be out in a minute." Fox exited the room still blushing.' Wow I didn't think that Wolf was that buff.' Fox thought to himself. Then he quickly shook his head. 'Stop it Fox you know he isn't in to you. He's straight.'

After Wolf was done changing he noticed that Fox's clothes were a bit too small for him. He was more buff than the vulpine after all, but he didn't mind. The clothes smelled like Fox, and he liked his scent. To The lupine Fox's scent was intoxicating. He remembered that Fox was waiting on him, so he went to the living room and saw Fox putting on his shoes.

"You ready?" Fox asked with a grin.

"Yep." Wolf they left the house, and started walking to the park.

This is the end of Chapter 1! I will be adding another chapter within a few days or weeks. Remember to rate and review nicely! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

This the second chapter of my first fanfic, so once again: please leave nice reviews, and I do not own Star Fox. Hope you like it!

I'll Take You In

Chapter 2

When they got outside Fox locked the door, and started walking with Wolf beside him.

"So pup... Are you and that vixen still together?" Wolf asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Umm... No" Fox said, and Wolf grinned and thought,'Good. Now he can be mine.'

Fox noticed Wolf smiling, and said," What?"

Wolf just replied," Oh nothing."They walked quietly until they got to the park. When they got there they saw the Fox and James McCloud statue. They sat down on the grass, and watched some children playing tag.

Fox decided to start a conversation and said," So Wolf. What are your hobbies?"

Wolf had to think. He did have one hobby, but it was a bit embarrassing. 'Who cares? It's Fox I'm talking to. He won't laugh.' He thought."Umm I like to write... Poetry..." Wolf mumbled.

Fox raised an eyebrow, and said," Who would of thought that big, bad, Wolf O'Donnell would write poetry."

"I knew I shouldn't have said it." Wolf said to himself.

Fox heard him say this and said," I'm glad you did. It's... Cute that you write poetry." Fox said blushing.

"R-Really?" Wolf said blushing as well, it was obvious that Fox liked Wolf, and Wolf wanted to kiss him right then, but he wanted to wait till it was the right moment though.

Fox felt embarrassed.'I shouldn't have said that', he thought. His ears wilted, and Wolf noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

Fox wanted to tell Wolf that he liked him, but he couldn't find the courage to.'Dammit McCloud you've defeated Andross, and you've defeated the Aparoid Queen, but you can't tell Wolf that you like him?' The vulpine thought with anger.

"You ok pup?" Wolf asked.

"No I'm not ok because I can't tell you that I like you." Fox said. He then realized that he just told Wolf that he liked him. He blushed a deep shade of red, and put his head in his lap. Wolf just stared at Fox."There I said it, and now you'll probably make fun of me." Fox said looking up, embarrassed.

"You don't need to worry pup because... I... Like you too." Wolf finally managed to say ,and for a few minutes they just sat there, quiet. Fox decided to change the subject.

"Are you hungry? We can go get lunch if you want."

"That's alright with me. Where are we going to get lunch?"

"It's a surprise." Fox said. They then got up and left the park. When they were walking Wolf was staring at Fox's tail. It looked soft and warm. He just wanted to hug, and never let go. Wolf noticed the direction they were walking, and realized that they were walking back to Fox's house.

"Hey pup are we going back to your place for lunch?" Wolf curiously asked.

"No I umm... Kinda forgot my wallet hehe..." Fox said as he was rubbing the back of his head, and laughing awkwardly.

When they finally got to the vulpine's home Fox went to his room while Wolf sat on the uncomfortable couch. The lupine was still tired from the night before, so he decided to rest his eyes.' Geez Fox is taking forever. I might as well try to take a nap until he gets back.' He thought tiredly.

When Fox finally found his wallet he went into the living room, and saw Wolf asleep. Fox smiled, and stared at the guy he liked. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep' Fox thought, still staring at the lupine. He sighed,'Well I guess lunch will have to wait. Might as well take a nap myself.' The vulpine yawned, and went to his room for a nap as well.

Wolf woke up and thought,'I guess I fell asleep.' He looked at a clock and it read 6:32p.m. 'I wander where Fox is.' He got up and quietly walked towards Fox's room, and slowly opened his door. He saw him on his bed fast asleep. 'I swear he looks just like a cub when he's asleep. He is so cute' Wolf thought with a grin. Wolf heard Fox mumble something.

"Oh Wolf... I love you" The vulpine said in his sleep.

"I love you too pup" Wolf whispered, and closed the door.

This concludes Ch 2. I will make at least one more chapter(most likely 2-4) to finish up the story. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This is the Ch 3 update! I felt like this was one of my better chapters, so I hope you all enjoy it:3 Also please leave reviews(kind ones)!

I'll Take You In

Chapter 3

It was about 6:45 when Fox woke up.' Well I guess I slept through lunch. Oh well we can go get dinner in a few minutes' Fox thought as he was getting up. He exited his room to find Wolf ,on the couch,writing something. The vulpine quietly walked behind him to find out what he was writing. Wolf was writing a poem. The title was," His emerald eyes." Fox remembered that he has green eyes,'The poem must be about me' he thought with joy , blushing. He tried to get another look, but Wolf's ear twitched meaning that he heard something. The lupine turned around, and saw Fox.

"F-Fox! Your awake..." Wolf said surprised. He was holding the poem away from Fox's view.

"What are ya writing there Wolf?" Fox said with a grin.

Wolf blushed, and said," N-nothing."

Fox felt sorry for him, so he decided to change the subject," Since we didn't get lunch let's go get some dinner. I have my wallet this time."

Still feeling embarrassed Wolf mumbled," S-sure."

Wolf stood up, and stretched. He then remembered that he had a poem in his hand. Wolf folded it up, and stuffed it in his pocket.' I'll finish it later, and maybe I can give it to Fox.' The lupine thought with hope.

"You coming Wolf?" Fox asked.

"Yeah." Wolf replied.

They were going to Katora, the most expensive restaurant in Corneria. When they they got there Wolf noticed how fancy it was, and said,"Geez pup your spoiling me. What's the special occasion?"

"It's for a special person." Fox replied, trying to hide his blushing face."Let's go in."Wolf nodded, and they walked into the fancy restaurant.

When they got inside it was nearly packed. Fox walked up to the person at the front, and asked for a table for two. Surprisingly they got seated rather quickly.

"Will this table be ok?" Asked the waiter.

"Yes." Fox replied.

Fox and Wolf sat down, and looked at their menus. Every once in a while Wolf would look up from his menu to look at Fox's green eyes.' His eyes are so gorgeous. They're like forests of beauty.' Wolf thought with awe.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I will have a glass of Chianti." Fox said.

"Ah a very good choice, and for you?" The waiter asked Wolf.

"Umm I guess I'll have the same thing." Wolf said without knowing what the hell a Chianti is.

"Ok those will be out in a minute." The waiter said as he left.

"So what is a chianti?" Wolf asked curiously.

"It is an Italian wine excellent with pasta and pizza." Fox replied.

Then they resumed looking at their menus. Within a few minutes the waiter came back with their drinks. The waiter then asked, while getting out a note pad,"What can I get for you?"

"Umm I think spaghetti sounds good." Fox said while giving the waiter his menu.

"And for you?"

"Spaghetti sounds good with me too." Wolf replied while giving the waiter his menu.

"Alright those should be out within 10 minutes, or so." The waiter said jotting down the orders.

"Ok thank you." Fox replied.

Wolf was looking around the restaurant nervously because he wanted to avoid eye contact with Fox. He then froze when he recognized two people a few tables over from him. It was Panther and Leon, his former Star Wolf teammates. "Shit." Wolf said quietly, and turned his head.

"What?" Fox asked.

"It's Panther and Leon." Wolf whispered.

"So? What's wrong with seeing them?" Fox asked curiously.

"Because they still think I hate your fucking guts." Wolf growled in anger.

"Well... Maybe they won't see us." Fox said calmly.

"Let's hope."

For awhile they just sat there awkwardly. Every now and then they would make small talk, but nothing that sparked a conversation. Wolf noticed Panther look in their direction. Panther then got up and walked over to them.

"Well I'll be damned. It's our old trusty leader: Wolf O'Donnell, or should I say Lord O'Donnell?"

"Hello Panther." Wolf mumbled in annoyance.

Leon decided to walk over also. He asked suspiciously," Why are you here with Fox?"

Wolf tensed up. He wanted to say they were on a date, but they would think differently about him. Instead he said, "We decided to get together, and catch up."

"Oh really?" Panther questioning Wolf's answer.

"Really." Wolf said.

"Just to let you know Leon and I are dating, so if you need anything contact us on our coms." Panther said. He grabbed a napkin and wrote down his, and Leon's numbers down."Let's stay in touch." Panther said as he and Leon exited the restaurant, holding hands.

"Well that was... Interesting." Fox said with a grin.

Wolf sighed," That's my team for ya."

The waiter finally came back with their food, and said," I'm sorry for the wait."

"It's alright. It will still taste the same. Pretty damn good." Fox said laughing with the waiter. Wolf managed a chuckle. The waiter left, and they started eating.

"You were right pup. This drink goes great with pasta." Wolf said with a smile.

"I know my alcohol." Fox said.

When they finished they were both satisfied with the meal. Fox paid, and included a pretty good tip.

"It's a beautiful night." Fox said looking up in the night sky.

"Yeah." Wolf replied.

"Hey Wolf?"

"Yeah pup?"

"It's getting kinda late, so I guess we can start heading back." The vulpine said.

"Ok." Wolf replied.

While they were walking Fox was thinking,'I feel like I should kiss him, but what if it's too early, or he isn't ready.'

They made it back to Fox's house at 8:20, and they were both a little tired. When they got inside Fox plopped himself on the couch, and Wolf plopped down beside him.

'Maybe I should give him the poem now.' Wolf thought nervously.

"H-hey pup..."

"Yeah Wolf?"

"H-here. This is for y-you..." Wolf handed him the poem.

Fox read it, and he thought it was cute. When he was done reading it he looked at Wolf who was blushing.

"S-so what did you think?" Wolf asked.

"I thought it was... Cute." Fox said smiling." Thank you." Then Fox leaned in, and gave Wolf a kiss on the cheek. "It was very sweet." Fox said.

Wolf blushed a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. 'Now's your chance O'Donnell.' Wolf then leaned in, and put his lips on Fox's. Fox was a little surprised by the kiss , but embraced the kiss and let Wolf enter his mouth. It was their first kiss, and they both thought it was romantic.

When they finally spread apart, Fox grinned and said," I thought I was going to make the first move, but you beat me to it."

Then Fox leaned in again and kissed Wolf on the lips, and Wolf let Fox's tongue explore his mouth. The kiss was more passionate this spread apart once again, and Wolf asked," Hey pup..."

"Yeah Wolf?"

"Do you mind if I sleep on the bed tonight?"

"Sure no problem. I can take the couch."

"N-no I was wandering if you could still sleep on the bed too." Wolf said.

Fox smiled, and said," Ok let's go to bed then."

They both stood up, and went into Fox's bedroom and pretty quickly fell asleep because Wolf was still tired from the night before. Fox rested his head on Wolf's muscled chest, and fell asleep on it with a grin on his face.

'Best day ever.' Thought Wolf as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't really think of much. This chapter is pretty short, but I will be working on the next chapter ASAP! Enjoy :D

I'll Take You In

Chapter 4

When Wolf woke up he felt some pressure on his chest. He looked down to find Fox sound asleep on him. Wolf smiled, and remembered what had happened last night. Wolf decided to take a shower, so he gently lifted Fox off of his chest, and quietly walked into the bathroom.

Fox woke up hearing a shower running. He grinned, remembering him and Wolf kissing. 'I hope we do that again real soon.' Fox thought.

Fox heard the shower turn off, and Wolf soon came out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his lower half. Fox looked up and down Wolf's toned body.

Wolf noticed Fox checking him out, and he grinned. "You like what you see pup?" Wolf said while doing a little flexing, showing of even more muscle.

Fox just laughed, and Wolf laughed with him. " I'm going to go make some breakfast. Want anything in particular?" Fox asked.

"I don't care what you fix as long as I eat." Wolf replied.

"Ok. It will be done in a little bit." Fox said as he was leaving the room. He passed by Wolf, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Wolf blushed, and got some of Fox's clothes out of his dresser. He put them on, and went to the kitchen. Breakfast wasn't quite ready yet, so he sat at the table.

Within a few minutes breakfast was done cooking, and Fox brought Wolf his food.

"You know I could have gotten My own food." Wolf said.

"I know. I just wanted to be nice to my boyfriend." Fox replied.

Wolf replayed the one word that Fox just said in his head 'boyfriend.' "Well I guess we've already moved up on the relationship status." Wolf said smiling.

Fox didn't get it at first, but realized that he didn't ask Wolf out, nor did Wolf ask Fox out. "Oh sorry. I kinda just assumed." Fox said while wilting his ears.

"It's just a joke pup. I don't mind being your boyfriend." Wolf said while eating a piece of bacon.

Fox's ears perked up, and his tail started to wag."R-really?" Fox stuttered.

"Of course not! Besides I was going to ask you out sometime today anyway. It saved me the trouble of thinking of a romantic way of asking you." Wolf said as he finished eating.

"Damn. I wanted to see what you would have planned." Fox said with a wide grin on his face.

"It probably would have been sappy and cheesy." Wolf said.

"But it probably would have been cute." Fox said as he was getting up, also finished with his breakfast.

"So what are we doing today?" Wolf asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking that we could just walk around Corneria for awhile." Fox replied while washing his plate." Does that sound ok with you?"

"That's fine with me pup. As long as I'm with you." Wolf said faintly blushing.

"Aww well aren't you sweet." Fox said as he pulled Wolf into a passionate kiss. It was about 5 minutes, or maybe 10, until they pulled apart.

"How was that?" Fox asked grinning.

"Great, but I won't forget our first kiss. That was the most meaningful." Wolf replied in a daze.

"I won't forget it either."

"So uhh... What time do you want to leave?" Wolf asked trying to prevent an awkward silence.

"We can leave now if that's ok." Fox replied.

"That's fine with me pup." Wolf said.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- I'm back with another chapter! You guys are probably pissed off at me right now, but I have tried to write this chapter for a long time. I really couldn't think of anything until last night, so I will probably make one more chapter. After that I will be done! Hope you enjoy^^

Chapter 5

When they got outside, Wolf decided to make a bold move, and hold his boyfriend's hand. Fox accepted his gesture, and had a faint blush.

"Wolf are you sure we should do this in public? What if... They don't accept... Us?" Fox asked.

"Well screw the public. If they can't accept us then that's their problem." Wolf answered with reassurance.

Fox nodded, and gave Wolf a hug.

"Thanks." Fox said.

"Anything for my love." Wolf said.

Fox chuckled," Really? 'My love'? That's so cheesy."

"So what? I thought it would be cute." Wolf said while feeling embarrassed.

"It was cute." Fox said as he gave Wolf a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's why I love you."

"Are you sure that it's not my muscles?" Wolf asked while flexing."Or is it my sexiness?"

"Hmmm both." Fox said while grinning.

"That's the wise answer McCloud." The lupine said." So where do you think we should go?"

"Um let's start with going to the Corneria Mall then we can go to the park. Does that sound okay?" Fox asked.

"Sounds good to me." Wolf replied.

When they made it to the mall they decided to go look at some clothes first. Wolf found these nice pair of black skinny jeans that came with a spiked belt. When he looked at the price tag he almost passed out.

"$74.99!" Wolf said. "That's a rip off!"

Fox could hear Wolf from across the store, and went over to where he was." Did you find anything?" He asked with a white muscle shirt in his hand.

"Yeah, but it's expensive..." Wolf mumbled.

Fox looked at the jeans, and then the price tag." You can get them." The vulpine said.

"Really? You don't have to." Wolf said.

"I know, but I think you'll look sexy as hell in them." Fox said smirking.

Wolf chuckled," Probably, and you'll be pretty damn hot yourself with that muscle shirt on." Wolf bent down, and gave Fox a kiss.

When they left the clothing store Fox and Wolf decided to sit down on a bench.

"If it isn't my dear old friend Fox McCloud." Said a voice behind Fox.

The vulpine recognized the voice," Falco Lombardi. I haven't seen you in a while." Fox said while turning around to face his feathered friend.

"What have you been up to buddy?" Falco asked while giving him a small hug. The avian then noticed who Fox was with. "Fox are you and Wolf together?" Falco whispered.

Fox blushed slightly, and said,"y-yeah."

Falco laughed," I knew one day it would happen." The avian said.

Wolf was confused," That what would happen?"

"That you and Foxie would hook up. Did you know that he's had a major crush on you since you first met?" Falco said, while Fox was blushing even more.

"Oh really?" Wolf said while raising a eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. He would always tell me how 'sexy' and how 'hot' you were" Falco replied.

Fox just tried to hide his face because it was so red. "Really Falco I thought this was only between us?" Fox mumbled. "And I seem to recall you used to have a crush on a certain someone on team StarWolf also." Fox said.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. Do you Wolf, and I used to like him not anymore." The avian said. "And you swore to never speak of it." Falco added.

"I don't mind at all." Wolf answered, amused." And who did you like?Panther? Pigma? Oikonny? Leon?" Wolf asked.

"L-Leon" Falco mumbled.

Wolf was surprised, but he remembered that they had dated for a short period of time." It makes sense, but sorry to tell ya that Panther already took him." Wolf said.

"It's fine, but let's go back to talking about Foxie here." Falco said while smirking at the vulpine.

"Oh God" Fox mumbled.

For the next 15 minutes Falco was telling Wolf about how Fox would 'fan girl' about him, and Fox would just pretend he didn't hear anything.

"Would you look at the time. Sorry Wolf. Sorry Foxie gotta go." Falco said.

"Where are you heading?" Wolf asked.

"I've got dinner with my parents." Falco said with a unenthusiastic voice.

"Sounds like fun." The lupine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Loads. Well see ya." Falco said while walking off.

"Well that was fun." Wolf stated.

"Maybe for you." Fox mumbled, still embarrassed.

"Oh come on. Don't be that way." Wolf said while hugging Fox.

"You're lucky your sexy, or I wouldn't forgive you." Fox said returning the hug.

"Let's go to the park" Wolf said after a while.

On the way to the park Fox didn't talk much because he was still embarrassed about what Falco had said. Wolf noticed this and said,"You ok pup?" With a concerned tone.

"Peachy" Fox mumbled.

"Care to talk about it?" Wolf asked.

"Not really..." Fox said.

"Are you still embarrassed about what Falco told me?" Wolf asked.

"Kinda" The vulpine answered.

"If it makes you feel any better, when we first crossed paths I knew that no matter what..." Wolf stopped a little

"That no matter what?" Fox questioned.

"That no matter what, I would always love and protect you." Wolf said slightly blushing.

"Wolf..." Fox said quietly, but still audible.

"Yeah?" Wolf answered.

"I love you" Fox said while looking up into Wolf's phlox colored eyes.

"I love you too pup." The lupine responded while pulling Fox into a deep kiss.

Once they pulled apart Fox said," Instead of going to the park we should go back to the house, and we can watch a movie or something."

"As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do" Wolf said with a smile on his face.


End file.
